This Time
by Manzelle Marimo
Summary: Ben et Semir sont en congé. Alors qu'ils sortent du cinéma, les deux amis tombent dans une embuscade. Semir a disparut, Ben se réveille à l'hôpital avec un mystérieux paquet posé sur la table de chevet...
1. Prologue : Ruelle mon amie

Une nouvelle fiction sur une série que j'adore : Alerte Cobra. Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction dessus (et encore moins en français), j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. Quoi, j'ai mon autre fic à finir avant ? Euh... Nan, je n'ai pas oublier... Range ton flingue, je vais la continuer !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : Ruelle mon amie !**

Le soleil brillait timidement en ce jour de novembre. Le froid, lui, était plus expressif. Semir et Ben s'en rendirent particulière compte lors qu'ils sortirent du café, leurs gobelets à la main. Ils se « disputaient » à propos du film qu'ils venaient de voir :

« Nan mais le combat final, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Lança Semir avant de boire une gorgé de café. Personne débarque sur un ring en moto !*

-Mais c'est tout l'intérêt de la scène ! C'est pour le spectacle !

-On peut donner du spectacle en étant un minimum réaliste !

-C'est sûr qu'en spectacle réaliste, tu t'y connais Monsieur-je-casse-une-voiture-par-semaine-minimum.

-J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un inspecteur qui en détruit une tous les jours."

Ben regarda le ciel nuageux en sifflotant de manière distraite, l'air de dire « Moi, casser autant de véhicule ? Nan, c'est faux. » qui fit sourire Semir. Les deux partenaires burent une gorgée de leur café en même temps et avec une telle synchronisation qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. D'ailleurs, le plus jeune manqua de peu de recraché sa boisson.

Leur fou-rire passé, les deux amis s'engagèrent dans une ruelle adjacente qui reliait la grande avenue et la rue où habitait Ben. Ils continuaient leur discution sur le film quand un passant percuta Jäger. Le choc fit renverser le café sur la veste à carreaux du grand brun.  
« Vous excusez pas, surtout ! Lança—il à l'adresse de l'inconnu.

-Laisse tomber Ben, c'est qu'une veste et un café ! Déclara le plus petit en lui tendant un mouchoir. Un instant à la machine et hop ! Tout beau tout propre !»

Le plus grand lui jeta un regard noir, genre « Ha ha ha, très drôle. Regarde comme je suis mort de rire ! » en arrachant le tissu des mains du Turc au sourire moqueur. Pendant que Ben essuyait frénétiquement sa veste, une camionnette noire s'arrêta à la sortie de la ruelle.

« Manquait plus que ça ! Lâcha le plus grand en levant les bras au ciel. C'est un nouveau sport national de me faire chier ?!

-Au non t'inquiète, fit son partenaire sur un ton détaché en faisant demi-tour, t'es pas encore assez important pour ça...»

Ben allait répliquer quand un second véhicule de couleur semblable surgit soudainement de l'autre côté du passage, piégeant ainsi les deux policiers dans la ruelle. Deux hommes sortirent de la première camionnette, et un autre de la seconde. Trois individus en costard et lunettes de soleil encerclaient Semir et Ben, désormais dos à dos et prêts à en découdre.

_« Je crois que notre congé est fini... » Murmura Ben lorsqu'un des hommes attaqua._

* * *

* : Pour les curieux, je fais allusion au film "Ready to Rumble" ou " ça va brasser !" avec entre autre Scott Caan (Hawaii 5-0)

Et un petit prologue super court comme j'aime les faire ! Pitié ne tirez pas !


	2. Pourquoi lui ?

Hello Lecteur et lectrice ! (Au nombre de 5)

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Chapitre I : Pourquoi lui ?

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous, ce genre de truc ? Se plaignit Semir en assommant un des hommes. On peut pas nous laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? »

Ben bloqua l'attaque d'un individu et lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac avant de répondre. « C'est parce que t'es un aimant à embrouilles. Baisse-toi ! »

Le plus petit s'exécuta et sentit la jambe de son partenaire frôler son crâne. Le dernier homme se retrouva à terre.

Ce fut presque trop facile.

Alors que les deux policiers fouillaient les poches des inconnus à la recherche de leur identité, une sorte de faisceau lumineux aveugla Semir. D'une main, il protégea ses yeux et en chercha la source. Il aperçut quelqu'un perché sur un toit, le canon de son arme pointé sur lui.

Un cri raisonna.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Semir se sentit tomber. Une goutte de pluie vint s'échouer sur sa joue. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et fut plus qu'étonné de voir le regard noisette de son partenaire à quelques micro millimètres du sien. Une trace rouge ensanglantée barrait sa joue.

« Ça va ? Demanda Ben en voyant le manque totale de réaction chez le plus petit.

Euh... Oui, je crois... Répondit ce dernier, incertain.

Tant mieux, Soupira le plus grand en se relevant. »

Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment afin d'essayer de rattraper le tireur. Pendant ce temps, Semir tenta de déloger la balle encastrée dans la mur en appelant la commissaire. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le petit policier se retourna.

Silence.

Ben monta les marches quatre à quatre, arriva sur le toit. D'un œil méfiant, il scruta les environs, avança avec prudence. Personne. Il allait revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'une arme contre sa nuque.

« Pas de gestes brusques, lança une voix profonde et glaçante. Sinon j'explose ta jolie petite tête. » Lentement, le policier leva les mains en l'air.

« Avance ! » Fit l'inconnu sur un ton froid. Ils reprirent les escaliers.

De nouveau dans la ruelle, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Ben se retourna soudainement et désarma d'un coup bien placé l'inconnu. Arme en main, il l'interrogea :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce vous nous voulez ? »

Aucune parole ne répondit à sa question. Seul un sourire triomphant franchissait les lèvres de l'homme. Un silence tendu demeura quelques instants avant d'être fendu par de faibles gémissements. Ben vit avec horreur Semir prisonnier d'un second homme très grand et bien bâti. Il maintenait fermement le policier au niveau de la gorge et le réduisait au silence d'une main rageuse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à secourir son partenaire, le monde commençait à tanguer devant lui. Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes se dérober puis sombra. Les yeux presque clos, il distinguait encore son ami qui se débattait farouchement pour se libérer, emmené de force vers une des camionnettes. Ben vit son partenaire jeté à l'intérieur avant d'entendre un vague ronronnement de moteur. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'échouèrent sur son visage.

_Semir..._

_Quelques part ailleurs._

Semir reprit peu à peu connaissance. Tout son corps était endolorie et sa tête lui semblait si lourde. Il essaya de bouger les mains, mais celles-ci étaient solidement liés entre elles par une épaisse corde. Des paroles commencèrent à bourdonner à ses oreilles. Soudain, une forte lumière éclaira la pièce, l'aveuglant quelques instants. Puis une ombre s'approcha de lui. Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, les traits de l'ombre se précisèrent pour devenir ceux d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleu électrique. De longs cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses fines lèvres, relevé par un sourire en coin, contrastait avec le regard sombre et glacial qu'elle posait sur le policier.

Celui-ci la toisa avec un air fermé, méfiant. Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir traverser les bouches fermées. La jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement et effleura du bout des doigts le visage du Turc qui détourna la tête. Elle sourie un peu plus avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est donc toi, Semir... Le fameux Semir Gerkhan.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Qui je suis importe peu pour l'instant. (Elle pris le menton du policier entre ses doigts). Quand à ce que je désire... Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Semir dégagea sa tête d'un geste vif et lança un regard noir à la jeune femme.

« Ne me touchez pas... Souffla-t-il

L'inconnue sourie de plus belle et attrapa fermement la mâchoire de l'homme.

\- Il va falloir t'y habituer, mon grand... Puisque ça ne fait que commencer ! »

* * *

Review ?

Zoro : Quand es ce que tu vas comprendre que PERSONNE te lis ?

Lekio : Si, ils sont quatre !

Zoro : Toi et tes personnalités multiples, ça fait cinq...


End file.
